User talk:Golden Specter
-- Rainbow Shifter (Talk) 10:48, January 27, 2013 Re: Stop to remove content (Solved) Firstly, those logos Are NOT Official! Even though they are transparent, I could make my fake logo of Pokemon Citrine version transparent with photoshop. I'm only removing them because they are very uneeded, and because they are not official, it's very unorganized, and i'm just trying to improve the Wiki. Pokemon Green was never released in english (except a pirated bootleg cartridge), but that still isn't official. If you have a link to those images proving that they are official, please link me so I can have a look! ;) Otherwise, please stop adding them. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 18:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Whoa, the guy who think that he'll "improve the wiki" by removing as much content as he can. :It's not like I'm uploading a FAN BASED WORK nor the biggest awful draw of a pokémon. I'm uploading the SAME logo than the official COVER, but a transparent version. :So who tell you that they are "uneeded"? How do you know if someone will need that or not? :Oh, and what kind of other proof you need? You still cannot figure out that they match 1:1 to the official covers... Really...? How can you call them "fake" if it's exactly the same than the real logo? :If that's the "blue/ Green/ Red" & "Pokémon" texts that bother you so much, I can remove it, and upload the pics without the text & logo (which also match, for the red/ blue, exactly the cover from PAL or US, I don't remember well). :But I won't do it, I have much more important things to do than to start an edit war with you. So remove as much content as you want. I asked about removing my pics, so you'll be able to "clean" up this Wikia with no worries! Congrats and keep up this nice, yet unneeded, removing job! :D See ya! Golden Specter (talk) 19:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Look, I was just informing you, and trying to keep it calm & nice, I didn't mean to hurt you, but NO, you just have to act rude. Anyway, all i'm trying to do is o keep fan-made content off the wiki! It makes it unorganized, and it could be plagiarism! I haven't helped the Wiki by removing content, I actually added all of the unova moving sprites to pages! Not to mention reforming pages. And please fix your grammar because I can barley make out what you mean by "I'm uploading the SAME logo than the official COVER" ''If it's the same logo, how do you explain that Pokemon Green was never released in english? ;/ The official Green cover looked nothing like that. It is a fan based work, it was made by someone, if you have proof that it's official let me know! If you mean that you'll upload the box art pictures of Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur alone, that's fine, but as a logo, its fan-made. Oh and have a nice time arguing with other users while starting more edit wars, then not listening to other users explainations! :D 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 19:26, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You're absolutely right! :) Farewell Golden Specter (talk) 19:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Look, i'm sorry if I made a bad impression, all i'm trying to do is to help the Wiki. I really don't mean to repel you off the Wiki, just next time make sure that the images aren't fan-made! :) So please don't think that i'm trying to bother you, or to pick on you, if you'd like to edit more, be my guest! My regards, 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 20:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I understand that you're trying to help the wiki, and you don't have to be sorry for this, but I wasn't able to understand why removing such content ^_^ If it's really "fan-made", like this, for example : http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22500000/Swifto-fan-made-pokemon-22599606-284-262.png, then I do understand the wish to remove them. I don't like fan-made content in Wikia as well, especially when they are bad (If they are beautiful like this : http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_rnH7e97A-6Q/TLlKpM3c66I/AAAAAAAAAQI/44HC65MjfQo/s1600/pokemon+red+2.jpg, then it's another story xD). But I cannot call my extracted artwork(from an official artwork, with white background) with my own "Red/ Blue version" text specially shaped like the real cover, a "fan made". It's like some people who are extracting high res 3D characters renders or complexe logos. For me, it's not a fan-made, it's an extraction. You're right about the Green version, thought. That was just a "bonus". But our opinions are different on this subject, and I understand your vision, it's okay :) See you :) Golden Specter (talk) 20:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) LOL! That's a fan-made Pokemon!?!? XD I agree with you there! :3 I also see your point of view there, personally i'd allow it, but the rules contradict that. XP Although, if you can, you could remove the logos, and upload those high quality photos of Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur! ;) I really hope there are no hard feelings, I think I should've handled it differently. :P And thanks for looking at it in a different level than how you see it! :) My regards, 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 22:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah haha, a beautiful fan-made :P I should make a desktop wallpaper of it xD I understand about the rules :) Here are the versions without text/ logo (just the artwork) :p Put them where they fit the most ;) :: ::And no problem, I should have asked about this in a better way too :P ::See you next time =) Golden Specter (talk) 20:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, they are beautiful, it's still a great logo in general! ;) Wow...these look beautiful, way better than how I cropped Ninfia :P. Blastoise is so beautiful! :D I'm glad we both saw our differences, thanks! :) ::'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 23:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :3 Hehe, yeah, Blastoise is really beautiful, it's my favorite :D You're welcome, I'm glad about that too ;) See you next time! --Golden Specter (talk) 08:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Blasty is one of my favorite Pokemon! :3 See you again later! ;) 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!''' 14:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC)